


Tuckered Out

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [25]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War is a draining business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuckered Out

“Would it be mis-use of my doctor's privileges to order an emergency transport of my dinner from the replicator to the sofa?” Bashir mused.  
  
Garak snorted, sprawled next to him. “Why stop there? Why not beam it directly into your stomach? Would save yourself a lot of trouble.”  
  
Bashir frowned. “I _would_ like to taste it.”  
  
“Aah, but that would require chewing. And honestly, who has the energy for that?”  
  
“Good point,” Bashir sighed. “Maybe we should consider cutting down on our workload?”  
  
Garak patted Bashir's thigh weakly. “It's wartime, my dear. No such option.”  
  
“True. I'm still hungry, though.”


End file.
